The Order of the Phoenix
by imagination95
Summary: The final fight of the Order of the Phoenix is more complicated that people first think


……..

"Harry, we're in this together."

"And that you are." All four spun round and saw Professor Umbridge standing at the door.

Caroline struggled with the grip of the ropes and Neville was pushed into the office with Malfoy holding him. "Found this one trying to help the Weasly girl." They were stood in line and the Slytherins held them there. "You sent for me." Caroline recognised the prowling voice and she stared at him. "Yes Snape, it's time for answers whether they want to give them to me or not. Did you bring the Veratiz serum?"

"No, you used up all my stores interrogating students and the last of it on Miss Cho. If you wish to poison them then I cannot help you." Snape turned and walked out of the office and Professor Umbridge turned to Caroline. "As this is a matter of Ministry security then you leave me with no alternative. The Crutiatus curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"No, that's illegal," Hermione protested and Harry tried to break free. Crabbe held him firm and Umbridge got her wand ready. "Crucio." Caroline gripped the chair and Umbridge lowered her wand. "Now will you talk?"

"I've been here before with someone much stronger than you. I didn't crack then, so I won't with you," Caroline panted. Umbridge raised her wand again and Caroline screamed. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" Hermione screamed at her. Umbridge stopped and Caroline relaxed. "Professor, there's something hidden."

"Yes, what is that?"

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Hermione blurted out. Umbridge stared at her and her eyes filled with excitement. She waved her wand and Hermione went with her, Harry and Caroline.

"Caroline are you alight?"

"Ye, I'm fine. I've been through worse." Caroline and Harry followed Hermione with Umbridge behind them. They reached a clearing and all that was left was a rope that had been severed. "Now, where is this weapon?" Hermione edged back and Caroline and Hermione both grabbed onto each other. "There isn't one is there? You know I really hate children." There were hooves behind them and centaurs rose from a hill. "Now centaurs, you have no business here, this is a Ministry matter." They stormed forward and grabbed hold of her. "Potter, tell them I mean no harm!" She squealed and Harry said nothing. They dragged her away and Hermione stood there. "Hermione, come one, Sirius!" Caroline pulled Hermione and they followed Harry. They ran over the bridge and met Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny. "How did you get away?"

"Pucking pastels, it wasn't pretty."

"I told 'em I wanted some sweets they told me to bugger off and ate the lot for them selves." Ron handed back their wands and Caroline saw Harry's eyes. "So how are we getting to London?"

"We fly of course." Luna's sweet voice stood out from everyone but Harry ignored it. "Guys look, it's too dangerous and I've got you into enough trouble as it is already."

"Harry, you said Dumbledore's army was about doing something real, or was that all just words to you?"

"Harry you don't have to do this alone," Hermione pleaded with him.

"Harry look, you'll need the help. There is no way you'll be able to fight him off on your own. Let us help you." Harry nodded and they ran across the bridge.

They got to the Ministry and they all ran to the elevators. They got to the Department of Mysteries and Harry ran forward. Caroline, Hermione and Harry all had their wands lit and Harry stopped and looked round. "He should be here," Harry shouted back to everyone. "Sirius and Voldemort should be here."

"Harry, this one has your name on it." Harry ran back and looked at the glowing ball. He picked it up and it spoke. Caroline looked round and Hermione and her saw the figure in the mask at the end. "Harry." Hermione shouted out and Harry ran to her and looked at him. "Where is he? Where's Sirius?"

"You really should know the difference between dreams and…" He whipped his wand out and his mask disintegrated. "Reality. You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, give me that Prophecy." He held out his hand and Death Eaters started appearing all around them. "If you do anything to us I'll break it."

"Oh he knows how to play. Pity bitty, baby Potter." A woman walked out of the shadows and Neville spun round. "Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?"

"Better now they're about to be avenged." Neville raised his wand and Caroline jumped in front. "Caroline Brooks, last time I saw you was 13 years ago, how's daddy?" Bellatrix smiled at her but Caroline held it in. "I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." Caroline stood next to Harry as Lucias walked forward. "Why did Voldemort need me to get this?"

"You speak his name, YOU FILTHY HALF BLOOD!" Lucias stood in front of Bellatrix and held out his hand again. "Now, all we want is that prophecy. Don't you want to know what the connection between the Dark Lord and you have been for? All of the answers are in your hand. Just hand the prophecy to me and I can show you everything."

"I've waited 14 years,"

"I know,"

"I guess I can wait a bit longer. NOW!" Everyone shouted at the same time, "Stuplify!" Many of the Death Eaters were sent flying and they all ran. "Harry, he's coming, we need to get out of here!" They were stopped as Lucias appeared in front of them and they ran in the opposite direction. Death Eaters and spells were flying everywhere and then they all met up. Ginny stood in front of them and threw a spell at an on coming Death Eater and he went flying. There were crashes and the shelves collapsed. "Get back to the door!" screamed Harry and they all ran. They opened the door and fell. They stopped less than a foot away from the floor and then they dropped. Everyone picked them selves up and Harry walked towards the archway in the centre. "Can you hear those voices?"

"Harry there aren't any voices."

"No, Harry I can hear them too." Caroline, Harry and Luna all walked towards the archway and then Caroline vanished from sight. "Hey, where did Caroline go?"

"Doesn't matter right now, get behind me!" Everyone stood behind Harry and black smoke came towards them. They all tried to fight it off but then, Harry was the only one left. He stood up, still clutching the ball and he looked round and everyone was being held by a Death Eater. But Caroline was still missing. "Did you really think that children would stand a chance against us? Now, hand me that prophecy or watch your friends, die."

"Don't give it to him Harry," Neville blurted out. Bellatrix gripped his hair tighter and hit his throat with her wand. Harry thought for a moment and then Caroline reappeared. "Harry don't give it to him."

"Caroline, everyone will die if I don't."

"No they won't. Lucias, if you want that prophecy then, you'll lose it anyway. I wouldn't take it and Harry, actually seeing as he doesn't believe me, give it to him." Harry handed over the prophecy and there was a light behind Lucias. "Get away from my God-son." Lucias turned round and Sirius Black punched him. The prophecy went flying and it smashed and Caroline stood there watching it all until Bellatrix came towards her. She ducked the curse and then realised something. As Sirius was duelling Lucias and another Death Eater, she remembered part of the dream she had tried to hide. She saw Bellatrix appear and she waited for it, she waited for the cries from Harry. Caroline sunk back into the shadows and waited to hear them. She saw it happen and Lupin held Harry back. She saw Bellatrix run off to her left and Harry followed her. "HARRY DON'T!" Caroline screamed at him. He ignored her and she sprinted after him. She found him pointing his wand at Bellatrix and she was on the floor. Caroline looked round and he wasn't there. Caroline ran up to them and grabbed his shoulder. "Harry we need to get out of here."

"Not until Sirius is avenged!"

"Harry I know, but listen to me, this is what happened in the dream but worse. In the dream I'm already dead and… Harry we need to go right now!" Caroline spun Harry round and Caroline raised her wand at him. "Caroline Brooks," He snarled at her and she was sent flying across the floor. "Leave her alone." Caroline opened her eyes and now Dumbledore was duelling him. Sparks flew and now Bellatrix was gone. Caroline clenched her side and she stood up and grabbed her wand. Dumbledore saw her and pushed her back. Voldemort broke the duel between him and Dumbledore and went for Caroline instead. She wasn't ready so she just flung the one spell she knew would try and stop him. The killing curse. Everyone was surprised by the attack and as Voldemort deflected the curse, he stopped and turned back to Harry. He vanished and Caroline knew what was coming. Glass shattered around them and they all took cover except Voldemort. He raised his hand and the glass speeded towards Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore put up a shield but it still came through. But as sand. Voldemort vanished and then Harry collapsed on the floor. He curled up and then stretched and it looked to Caroline like he was a snake. Caroline couldn't hear what was being said, and she soaked back into the shadows. She tried to avoid the thoughts but she soon had no choice and stood out as the Minister turned up. Caroline walked over to Hermione and Ron and they said nothing to her. Caroline stood there and the Minister said nothing, too in shock.

The next day they were all going home, and for Harry and Caroline they were going to HQ.

Caroline got to HQ with Harry, and surprisingly Ron was there. But then she knew why and they all settled down. "Guys, what happens if Voldemort finds us? What happens if he does win the fight?" Caroline came out with one night. "Caroline I have no idea. But, the Order won't let that happen and neither will we."

"Harry, I'm sorry about Sirius. If I had realised sooner what was happening then I could have warned you both."

"Caroline, you didn't know and thanks." Caroline lay down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. "Caroline, there's just one this I want to know, when we were in the Ministry, it was like you knew everything that Lucias was going to try and you told him not to. Is there something between you and Lucias like me and Lord Voldemort?"

"Sort of, but the Malfoy's used to be a good family friend. When my father _disappeared_ Lucias took care of me, until my mum took over. But then I found out what Lucias and my father had done and I learned everything about what Lucias had actually done to my father. One night, 13 years ago, Lord Voldemort, Lucias Malfoy and other Death Eaters came to our house. It was the same as what he did to you, came in and then just killed everyone. But this was different, he didn't kill us. He killed my mum and then used the crutiatus curse on my dad. They took me away while Voldemort tortured my dad. I only heard his screams and I just wanted it all to be over. I was only 3 at the time, but… when the screams stopped he came out laughing and I ran back in, and saw my dad bleeding and he looked like he was dying. I heard Voldemort laughing and so was Lucias. My dad hugged me and said, 'you're stronger than him. When the time's right you can defeat him.' After that night, Lucias tried to pretend that it wasn't him and my dad had just disappeared. But he hadn't. Voldemort had killed my mum and after he finished torturing my dad he… he was about to kill him. But then he saw me and smiled. He told my dad he wouldn't hurt anyone if he could have me. Take me and train me from 3. Train me to be a Death Eater. My dad said no so he tortured him again, and then I couldn't take anymore. I don't remember all of that night, I just remember screaming for my dad but he was being tortured again and again while Lucias took me. Ever since then I've hated him and he knows exactly why. And so does Voldemort."

"Is your dad dead?" Caroline turned on her side away from Harry and ignored the question. "Caroline, I know what you're feeling 'cos I fell it too."

"Harry, Voldemort just killed your parents straight away! He killed my mum 'cos she was a Muggle and he didn't need her. And then he tortured my dad and took my away from my family! I haven't seen any of my family since that night. And now, I don't know if any of my family is still alive or if Voldemort whipped them all out! Now, I'm going to bed, night." Caroline wrapped herself up in her blankets and went to sleep.

"David, you know you deserve it for betraying me." Blood curdling screams from the room in front sent rage through her. "Caroline, Caroline, you're dads alive!" Caroline saw herself being pulled away from the arms of her dad and she started screaming.

Caroline woke up and sat bolt up right. "Caroline, are you alright?" She must have been screaming out loud 'cos nearly everyone was awake and round her. "Caroline what is it?" Mr Weasly was at the end of her bed and Harry must have got up and went to get him. Caroline looked round and got out of bed. "Harry you know what I told you? Of 13 years ago, well he's still out there."

"You were dreaming about it again weren't you?"

"I do most nights. But, I've never woken everyone else up before. Sorry guys."

"Caroline it's alright. But, we'll talk about this in the morning. Try and go back to sleep." Caroline nodded and got back into bed and shut her eyes.

Next morning she woke up and went downstairs and found Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall in the kitchen with the rest of the Order. "Professor's." Caroline nodded and was about to walk out when Snape called out to her. "Why have you never told anyone? And why did you only tell Mr Potter last night?"

"Professor, soon my past will catch up with me and… I've had to live with it for nearly 14 years. I couldn't live with it any longer with You-Know-Who out there again."

"Caroline sit down." Lupin pointed to a chair and Caroline sat down. "Caroline, something happened at the Ministry didn't it? Something happened."

"Ye, after my family was attacked, I started to see things. But it wasn't like normal Deja-vu. It was different. It was about Voldemort. When I went to Hogwarts it got worse and everyday I would be too angry to concentrate and I would lash out at anyone. And then, I had no choice but leave or end up killing someone."

"Caroline, we were never told."

"I know you weren't. I told Dumbledore to keep it quiet and I'll return again soon. But when I came back nothing had changed and Voldemort came back for real. That night, the night Cedric was killed was the night that I nearly killed Malfoy. I was so angry about it that I even tried to persuade Dumbledore to let me take part in stead of Harry but he knew why and he told me no." There was a knock at the door and Harry walked in. "Caroline are you alright now?"

"Ye, Harry, don't be mad. Don't be like him and think that by killing Bellatrix will help Sirius come back."

"Caroline I'm not thinking that?"

"Then why can I see that you're thinking of ways to kill Bellatrix? Harry ever since the Ministry, every time I look in your eyes you're angry at Sirius's death. You want to kill Bellatrix Lestrange and then kill Voldemort."

"Caroline I'm not thinking that," Harry protested but Caroline ignored it. "Caroline you know if Voldemort gets hold of your mind then…"

"Ye I do know Snape, that's why I've hidden it from everyone. Each dream I have about the future haunts me. Every time I wish it would go away." Caroline looked down at gripped the tea Mrs Weasly had put in front of her. "Last night, the dream that I was screaming in was something that no one should it happen to. I was taken by Voldemort when I was 3. I was taken from my dad that he'd just tortured for half an hour but he didn't give in. So Voldemort tortured him a different way. He didn't torture me; he didn't touch me that night. He gave me to Lucias, and told him to take me away and I wasn't aloud back until my dad came back. He was a Death Eater but then we ran away. He ran away to protect us but it didn't work." Harry looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry. Lucky for her she had an excuse to leave when her mobile phone went off. She took it out and it wasn't anyone she knew. She walked out the kitchen and answered it. "Hello?"

"Caroline Brooks, I thought I would never hear you again. I guess you've grown up a bit since the last time we saw each other."

"Who is this?"

"Caroline, my staring angel. You stayed strong like I told you."

"Dad?!" Caroline slammed the door to the kitchen and ran into a room on her own. "Dad you're alive."

"I know, you can come home now."

"Dad, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Caroline, where are you?"

"It's really complicated. Where are you?" Caroline nearly dropped the phone when he told her and she fell silent. "Do they know?"

"Caroline, you can trust them?"

"Dad you can't though! You can't trust anyone now! Voldemort nearly killed my friend! And Bellatrix Lestrange killed him God-Father! Get away from them! Or you never see me again and when you do it'll be on the other end of my wand!" Caroline hung the phone up and chucked it the other side of the room. She stood up, turned round and thumped the wall with so much force dust came from the ceiling. She burst out crying and they must have heard her in the kitchen as when she turned round away from the dent she had left, Harry, Ginny, Snape and Mr Weasly ran in. "Caroline are you alright?"

"My dad's gone back to Voldemort! He said you can trust them! That you can trust Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucias Malfoy! He told me to meet him and we'll sort this all out. He said he doesn't want anything to harm me." Harry and Ginny ran up to Caroline and Harry flung his arms round her. "Caroline, don't go. It's a trap," Harry whispered in her ear so only she heard. Harry stepped back and Caroline looked down at her hand. "That looks nasty."

"It'll be fine." Caroline was still shaking she was so angry at her dad. She walked over and picked up what was left of her phone. "Now, he can never talk to me again. Not without one of us getting hurt." Caroline through her phone again and got out her wand. "Avada Kedavra." There was a shot of green light and her phone disintegrated. "Caroline, how do you know that?"

"It's always been inside me. Never gone away." Caroline walked passed them walked up the stairs. Caroline got to the landing and her head began to throb. She shut her eyes in pain and she saw him. "No, no!"

"Caroline your dad gave you an order." She heard the whispers in her head and she kept spinning round to check he wasn't there. "Now, come on, I won't hurt you."

"That's what you said before you killed my family!" Caroline screamed and collapsed in pain on the floor. She heard footsteps rushing up the stairs and as she did she saw Harry's face. "Mr Weasly! Mr Weasly! HELP!" As Harry screamed for them, they came bounding up the stairs, but Caroline was out cold. "Is she dead?" Mr Weasly crouched down next to her and smiled. "No she's not. But I think she was about to be." Mr Weasly picked her up and put her on her bed in the bedroom. "Looks like torture from within her mind to me. Voldemort ripped her mind to shreds." Lupin looked at Snape and he said nothing. "Well how do we stop it? She can't go on like this? What happens if they come face to face? What happens in the war she told me about they have to duel? Voldemort will use it and she'll be dead."

"The power of Occlumency can be used but only if it is mastered properly will it be as affective as it needs it being."

"Is she like me? With Voldemort controlling my mind?"

"Sort of Harry, but this is worse. The power Caroline has to predict these things, if he gets hold of it then he'll be able to find out how to stop our forces."

"So basically, Caroline's half dead now anyway?"

"Well, depends on how strong she can be. If she can be strong enough to deflect Voldemort away then, she could be one of the strongest fighters ever." They all walked out and went downstairs and left Caroline. They walked into the kitchen and a few hours later Caroline was downstairs. "Caroline, you gave us quite a scare." Caroline ignored all the adults and turned to Harry and Ginny. "Guys, outside." Caroline shut the door and dragged them into a room. "Guys, at Lupin and Tonks wedding, Death Eaters."

"What? We have to tell them."

"Ginny, listen to me, not everything I say comes true. But it's proberley likely. But there's someone that I saw."

"Your dad?"

"Ye, he tries to kill me." Ginny's mouth dropped and she was outraged. "Caroline, what father would want to kill their own daughter?! It's just not right."

"I know, but it's under Bellatrix's orders. No doubt from Voldemort. Harry, you have got to stop yourself if she is there. Don't do anything and don't give her the satisfaction. That's what she wants."


End file.
